The Jinchurikki of Chi
by kame43
Summary: Gohan wakes up in a strange forest, not knowing what had happened. he ends up in Konohagakure, and traines a young outcast to become a hero. AN Kyuubi is not really evil, but more vain.(OOC) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

NaruBall Z: The Jinchuuriki of Chi

Gohan woke up in a strange forest. he had no idea how he got there. he remembered finishing off Cell with the Father-Son Kamehameha, but then he blanked out. 'Where am I?' he thought. he walked around for a few minutes, and he found some some like someone has been training. "Training weights, knives and... shuriken" he thought outloud. Gohan then decided it would be faster to fly, so he flew up to see if there if there was any towns near by.  
He flew up, and saw a city with walls around it. "I think it would be best if i went there." he said. The young Demi-Saiyan put on a cloak he found lying around and went to walk in to the strange place. as he was walking in, he saw to people jump at "what is your buisness in Konohagakure?" one of the strange people asked."really, i have no idea." replied Gohan."But i'm kinda lost, can i stay here for a little bit?" "I'm afraid i can't let you..." the older one began. "Wait, Yukashi(OC)" said the younger looking one."let him in, he is probaly just a tourist or something." The strange looking men opened up the gate and he found people everywhere. Gohan sensed so many Chis, it was overwheming. but this chi felt different. When Gohan used his chi sense, he could sense coils around the body. but one chi stood out among the crowd. Gohan walked over to a young blond boy. he decided to go deeper. He focused harder. Gohan sensed that he had a dream to become "Hokage". 'Probably a leader.' Gohan thought.  
He falt lots of pain, and sadness. Then somthing amazing happened. He was sucked into what seemed to be a sewer system(minus the smell). he vsaw a giant for, with nine tales. "what are you?" Gohan asked. "I am the Kyuubi." the beast boomed."well then, Mister Kyuubi," Said Gohan" lets hope we meet again." Then, to his amazement, Gohan appeared behind the boy again. "Kid" Gohan said. The kid called Naruto turned around, "what do you want?" Naruto asked. "i can train you in new Moves and justu that will make you gain respect of your comrades."Gohan told him." are you in?" "Alright!" Yelled Naruto. the next day, Naruto was eating his favorite bow of Icharuka's Ramen when Gohan went in the shack. "Ready Naruto?"asked Gohan. "Yes!" So they went to training ground 3 and got ready to train.\  
When Gohan dropped his cloak, Naruto saw The most spikey hair he has ever seen. "Wh-who are you?" Naruto asked "My name is gohan, Now lets start training. 


	2. The Teams And Gohans Departure

The Jinchuuriki of Chi

Chapter 2: The Genin teams, And Gohan's departure

Naruto woke up. The day before, the newly made Genin has Just got his headband, but in a strange way. He just failed the Exam, but his Sensei, Mizuki told him about a different Exam. "All you have to do is get the Scroll of Sealing" he said. So that's what he did. After he got it, his other sensei, Iruka, told him to give the scroll back. Then Mizuki attacked! "Naruto, run!" Screamed Iruka, after getting a demon Shuriken in the back. After a little while, Naruto could not take watching anymore." Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Yelled Naruto. "Maseeeekoooooo... Baraage!" He Yelled a few seconds later. Even the Hokage was impressed, using a jutsu that required no hand signs. After Naruto gave the scroll back, he headed home to go to bed. ' I just remembered,' Naruto thought' i have to see Gohan-Sensei today.' when he got there he told Gohan the story of last night. "Great use of the Maseko Naruto" Gohan said to his student" but thats not what i'm here for" "What do you mean, Gohan-Sensei?" the boy asked. " i have found a way to return to my own world, kid" Gohan replied" but i promise i will come back" " Ok Then Gohan-sensai" The boy Whimpered."Bye" after that, Gohan flew up, and left Naruto in the training field. After that, Naruto went off the the Academy too see who his team would be. "Hey, Failure," Stated Kiba, the classes "Top Dog" "why are you here, only People who passed the exam are Shinobi!" "i did Pass," Answered Naruto" can't you see the headband?" A few minutes passed, and Iruka came in. "Ok class, we have the squads." he said. "Starting with Team 7, its Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai!" "Who's Sai?" asked Sakura." Don't worry, he's been tested by Danzo, and he passed." Said Iruka" Next up, team Eight, Shino Aubrame, Kiba Inuzika, And Hinata Hyuuga... and Finnaly, team Ten, it's Shikamaru Nara, Chojji Akimichi, and Ino Yamamnaka" "how troublesome." Said Shikamaru. "Wait, if all teams are full," Kiba stated,"Then does that mean the Failure does not have a team?" "No Kiba, Naruto will be joining each group For missions." After they left, Naruto went home for a well deserved rest

AN: How do you like the story so far? i think i have an idea of what will heppen in the story, so stay tuned. reviews are needed. so long.

Kame44 


	3. Chapter 3: Meanwhile, in DBZ earth

The Jinchuuriki of Chi:Meanwhile, On the Earth(DBZ)

Gohan opened up his eyes. The 16 year old boy was in a hospital bed. He got up, and realized that he was 12 again." It must of all been a dream." Gohan thought outloud. Then he saw, under his hospital garmets,  
he was whereing a pair of Naruto's Orange and blue jumpsuit. ' so it really did happen!' Gohan thought, amazed. then, somone opened up the door. In came Gohan's mom, Chi-Chi. the first thing Gohan noticed was a swollen belly. "Goh-Gohan..." The overprotective mother stammered."GOHAAAAAAN!" The force of that hug had enough force to squeeze the life out of Frieza. this went on for about a minute. "Mom..." Gohan started.  
"what happened?" "You where in a coma after beating Cell." Chi-Chi said" it lasted for about 2 months." Mom... are you pregnant?" The Demi-Sayian asked."Yes Gohan..." a moment of silence happened. then Gohan smiled.  
"Thats wonderful." Gohan said" but I had a dream that i think accualy happened.

AN: sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but i was running out of ideas. so, as always, review and subsribe. 


	4. The Drunken Client

The Jinchuuriki of Chi:Chapter 4: The Drunken Client Naruto was walking towards the Hokage Monument. The Jinchuuriki remembered that he had to go there for his next mission from the Hokage.  
'I wonder who i'll be with this time." wondered Naruto 'But i hope it's not with the Teme and fangirl Sakura. But Sai is ok, i guess.' Naruto arrived at Hokage Monument, only to see thats he is with Team 7 "Balls." Naruto cursed under his breath. Sakura then punched him.  
"You nasty little pervert!" She screamed "Why does me cursing make me a pervert, Sakura?" asked Naruto "The Kid does have a point, you know."Sai commented. 'That shut her up.' Naruto thought.'all she wants is a reason to punch me.'  
Then the Hokage passed team 7's leader, Kakashi a letter. Kakashi read outloud.  
"I need a gaurd to guide me back to my homeland, The Land of Waves. send me some, or i will proboly , the bridge builder." Kakashi read outloud.  
'Thats preety direct.' Naruto thought. Just then a Fat guy with a bottle of mead walked into the office. he had brown hair, and wore glasses.  
"Are em ma gaurds?" asked the fat man. "Two goths, a fangirl, and a knucklehead. seems legit. well, im tha bridge builder, and we need to go to the land of waves. so i'll meet you at the gate in a hour." then he left the room, after vommiting all over the floor.  
"I guess we should go get ready now" Sasuke said. then, he jumped away.  
"Lets go" Everyone said. 


	5. Zabuza Vs Team 7

The Jinchuriki of Chi: Zabuza VS Team 7

Team 7 and their client where walking thru the forest. Naruto was happy that they were finally out of Konohagakure, but he quickly got bored.

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei," Naruto complained. "Let's pick up the pace."

"Naruto," Kakashi explained. "If we run to fast, we'll probably out run Tazuna." Naruto sighed, and finally just shut up. Then they were walking and saw a puddle.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. "Why is that puddle there? It had not rained in a few days."

"On your gaurd everyone." Kakashi yelled. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura got out there Kunai and Sai got out his Scroll. Then a young man that looked like he was in his Mid 20s jumped out of the puddle. He was wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, and had a blue headband in the side of his head. He also had a huge sword across his back and bandages on his face.

"Well, well," Kakashi said. "If it isn't Zabuza Momochi."

"Kakashi Hatake, and look, you have some little brats and an old man." Zabuza Taunted. Zabuza then went after the Tazuna, Jumping over Kakashi. Naruto then put his finger in the air, and formed a ring above his finger.

Super Galactic Donut!`` He said, and shot the ring at Zabuza.

``Ah, Crap. `` Zabuza said when the ring went around him. Naruto then created some shadow clones and started blasting Zabuza with energy. All of Team 7 went wide eyed, and then got focused again. Then when Naruto was about to deliver the final blow, a Senbon needle flew at Zabuza`s neck, knocking him out. A Ninja then jumped down from in a tree. He had long hair, was wearing a green kimino, and had a mask with red swirls on it.

`` It is my Duty to take this body and dispose of it.`` he said.

``A tracker Nin...`` it looked like Kakashi was thinking. He then said. ``Very well. ``

The Ninja then went away with Zabuza's body. Then Kakashi and Naruto started talking.

`` So Naruto, `` Kakashi said.`` where did you learn those attacks?```

``Oh well Gohan-sensei taught me. `` Naruto answered

`` Where is he right now? `` Kakashi asked.

`` He`s in his own world now. `` Naruto said as a tear rolled down his eye. Naruto then snapped back up, and started explaining Chi to Kakashi.

**AN: Chapter 5 is out: D. Remember to review, follow, and favourite, and also check out my fiction press account, under the same name as this one.**


End file.
